The Other Love Story
by WendyRocio
Summary: Kate is Ana's best friend and Elliot is Christian's brother - this story is about how they both fell in love with each other and how the way that they face ups and downs through out their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

E L James wrote the story of Fifty Shades of Grey - which I fell in love with it and thought I would write a little. This story is in Kate's point of view. I am truly sorry if there are any errors. Some one you might recognize it from my previous story but I felt that it wasn't the way I wanted the story to go. To help with the story the italized sentences are thoughts of Kate. Hope everyone likes it. :)

I lay my pencil down on my desk... _I am finally done with college so freaking glad that is over with_. I look around the class room and spot my best friend Ana smiling at me and I shoot her a thumbs up and turn to look out the window. _Oh how we are gunna party tonight! _

Later that night at the bar...

I am sitting at the table next to the dance floor along with one of my friends Levi _(my usual photograpgher for the school newspaper). _"Hmmm... I wonder where Ana and Jose are at?" I ask Levi, "Oh well I just wanna have fun tonight, you down Levi?" "Yeah of course, we always have fun Kate," I smile at Levi and turn to the door where I get a glance at a very attractive guy I smile at him and turn back to Levi smiling pretending that I have been paying attention to everything he just said and take a drink from my beer. "Hey, would you like to dance?" I turn around thinking it must be one of the guys from school but see the attractive guy that was standing at the door earlier "umm... yeah why not!" I tell him and stand up and get a last drink of the beer before noticing Levi chugging his bottle of Coors. _Oh Levi, don't sweat it hun! _

We dance for about two songs and I tell him I am getting thirsty, he just smiles and grabs my hand and pulls me towards the bar. _Why am I letting him hold my hand? _We get to the bar and he wraps his arm around my waist "What would you like?" he whisphers in my ear "I'll take a beer... any kind" I smile up at him. "Two coors in bottles, please" he says to the bartender. I start look around to see if I can see Ana or Jose but no sign of either one _Gah, I hope Ana is okay! _"So tell me a little bit about you Kate?" I look up to this mystery guy and look at him confused as hell. He just keeps looking giving nothing away, so I get out of his hold and stand right in front of him "Well my name is Kate, what's yours?" I say with a little bit more attitude then I would like. He starts to laugh and leans in to my ear "Elliot... Elliot Grey." When he pulls away I notice the bartender with our beers and reach for mine and take a drink. _Elliot Grey... how does he know me? _He hands the dude some money and holds my hand again and pulls me towards the table where I had been sitting at. We walk up to the table and I smile at Levi and take a seat; he pulls the chair closer to me and sits down. "Christian told me a bit about you" he states, I look up at him and roll my eyes. "Lets dance again" I say getting up and smiling at him.

After a while of dancing Elliot whispers in my ear "You're a great dancer, Kate." I turn towards him and notice a huge smile on his face. "I can say the same about you Grey" I say turning back around and continue to dance. I am not really sure how long we have been dancing but I notice Christian and Ana in front of us. _Hmmm... Ana says she can't dance but look at her with him. _As we continue to dance Christian leans in to say something to Elliot. After their small conversation Elliot whispers in my ear "Ana is gunna catch a ride with my brother, I can take you home" I smile like a child being given candy and wave bye to Ana and Christian. After they walk away I turn to Elliot and wrap my arms around his neck. _Yes Mr. Grey, you can take me home... _We dance for another song and then head to the table to sit down. When we get there I don't see Levi or Jose, actually remembering now I haven't seen Jose for a while. "Wanna go grab a bite to eat?" I look at Elliot forgetting about what I was thinking "Hun, it's like one o'clock in the morning, are you sure?" He laughs at little and looks at his watch "It's almost three and yeah come on there is an IHOP around here." He stands and holds out his hand out, I smile and take it.

We walk outside still holding hands "Umm... did you drive? Because I rode with Christian and he left me," I chuckle a little and say "Yeah, I got your back hun." We walk towards my car just chatting a little about Christian and Ana. I hand him my keys when we get to my car and make my way to the passanger side. He smiles and unlocks it. We drive about two blocks and get to the resturant. He walks around and opens the door for me and we head inside. After we are seated in a booth, we begin to talk about everyday life. He tells me that he owns his own construction company in Seattle and has a small side business (things I already know because of my investigation on his brother but I like that he tells me about himself). "How about you tell me about yourself?" he askes me. "Well, I am about to graduate and hope to soon move to Seattle to start working on my career as a journalist, I love my family and shopping and having good time" I smile and reach for my chocolate milk and take a sip. After midnight breakfast, we head to the apartment except this time I drive since he doesn't know where I live.

We pull up out side of the apartment and I quickly get out to open the door for him, as he steps out of the vehicle he laughs "Cute!" he says with the same big smile I saw earlier this evening. I take his hand and walk up to the door step and pull the keys out of my pocket and unlock the door. Once inside, I place my keys on the bowl next to the door and start conversation "So this is my place, well mine and Ana's place." "Nice place" he says taking a seat on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?" I ask before taking a seat next to him, "Nah I am good." We start talking a little more about our lives, I start feeling a lot more comfortable around him. A little by little I keep scooting closer to him and the next thing I know my legs are comfortably lying over his with his hands rubbing my legs. _Thank God I shaved my legs this morning! _I begin to laugh at one of his jokes and he leans in and plants a kiss on my lips. I lean back a little and notice a smile playing at his lips and I begin to kiss him, before we both know it I am straddling him on the couch. 'Where's the bedroom?" he says breathing heavily "Down the hall second door to the right" I tell him. He gets up from the couch still holding me and walks towards the room, while I am just staring into his amazing blue eyes.

He pushes the door open and I kiss him and as he tries to kiss back I bite his lip - he smiles and lays me on my bed. I keep looking into his eyes and finally decide to let go of his lips. He starts to kiss me again and continues on to my neck as i am working on getting his pants off. Once his pants come off I kick them on to the floor and pull his shirt off. He begins to kiss my stomach and unbuckling my pants, he slowly pulls them down then pulls down my panties and slips my shirt over my head. "Mr. Grey I do believe you are over dressed for the occasion!" I say to him "Well seems like you are correct Ms. Kavanagh," he takes off his boxers and throws them on the floor with the rest of his clothes but picks up his pants and take out a condom out of the pocket. I can't seem to take my eyes off of him though - he is big! He slowly leans towards me and kisses me, I feel him at my entrance and I wrap my arms around his neck - he slowly moves in and out of me "Faster, Elliot" I say breathing hard. He starts to move and I mean really move. I can feel myself getting closer but he stops and turns me over so that my ass is in the air facing him - he gives me a small slap on my ass and slams into me "SHIT!" I yell out but he doesn't stop he keeps going harder and harder. "Elliot!" I yell while I come to an orgasm - he slams into me one last time and I hear "FUCK."

We lay on my bed just letting our breathing calm. After a bit of silence and a yawn from my part Elliot askes "Do you mind if I stay the night?" I look up and see a somewhat confused Elliot, I am really not sure why he would be confused or nervous but I lean in for a kiss and say please. Elliot starts asking questions about Ana and her previous relationships and I get a weird gut feeling. I try to avoid the subject but he continues to ask - I wrap my blanket around me and get up from the bed "Look, if you are interested in Ana more then me go ask her all this shit yourself." I walk out of the room and head to the kitchen hoping he gets the hint to take a hike. I turn around noticing that he is in my kitchen only wearing pants _Gah, Kate quit looking at his torso. _"You can leave, Elliot" I tell him looking directly into his eyes. "Kate, I think you misunderstood my curiosity, I was asking about your friend because she is with my little brother at this moment - well that is if he didn't chicken out." I stay quiet just staring at him and the more I keep staring the more I notice that he is a little wounded from what I said to him. "I am just curious about them two, well mostly of what is going on in between them" he says running his hands through his hair. I take a step closer to him but he retreats back to the bedroom without another word. I follow him to the room and notice him picking up his shirt "Elliot, please don't go - all the questions about her... well I just thought you were referring to something else." I sit down on the edge of my bed _why do I care that I hurt his feelings... he is just another guy... _I look up and see him standing in front of me "Kate, if I really wanted Ana I wouldn't have gone after you tonight," he leans down and plants a kiss on my lips. I wrap my arms around him and we sit there for a minute or two just hugging each other. "C'mon lets get to bed it's pretty early" I smile at what he says and lay down next to him. "Good night Elliot" I tell him before closing my eyes.

And that's chapter one... i hope everyone likes it. Please feel free to let me know if I should really continue or just give the story a boot. :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I wake up the next morning with Elliot's arms and legs wrapped around me like vines. _Last night was fantastic! _I smile over to Elliot who is out on my pillow and I start to wonder why he was confused on asking to stay the night, I might have to ask him when he wakes up; as I am laying there looking at him I remember the surge of what I guess was jealousy that made us have our first argument. I slowly unwrap myself from him and head into the restroom for a quick shower.

As the water in hitting my skin I stand there thinking about last night - was that actually jealousy that I felt when he was asking me about Ana; why do I care if I did hurt him with what I said; why was he so confused about asking to stay the night... my thoughts are interrupted when I feel Elliot's arms wrapping around my waist. "Good morning babe" I smile a small smile when I hear "babe" but I don't let him see it "Morning yourself!" I turn towards him and wrap my arms around his neck. "You should've wakened me up so that I could have joined you in the shower earlier," he says before giving me a small kiss on my lips. "I thought I would let you sleep since we were up late last night" I say as the water is hitting our bodies "Yeah but I guess my brother had a different idea" I look at Elliot with a confused look hoping he would explain himself "I received a text from Christian saying that he and Ana had stayed at his place and that they were alright and not to worry." _Oh shit... I forgot about Ana and Moneybags... _I look up to see Elliot just staring at me with a smile "What are you thinking?" I ask curious "well I do happen to like shower sex and we are both in the shower" I smile up at him and lean in for a kiss.

Once out of the shower and dressed we head to the living room and watch television. After a while of cuddling on the couch and watching some show on MTV Elliot looks at his phone "I got to call my brother to see what's happening," I sit up on the couch and while he gets his phone from the bedroom and he soon returns and sits right next to me. As he is making his call I begin to kiss his neck hoping that he just pushes the end bottom instead he places the call on speaker and lounges over me on the couch. On about the forth ring Christian finally answers his phone and Elliot takes the phone call off of speaker "Hi Christian d'you get laid?" I smile at him knowing that his brother wouldn't like that and by Elliot's facial expression I can tell I am correct. "Who's with you?" Elliot asks turning towards me and places the call back on speaker "Anastasia Steele," I roll my eyes when I hear him say her full name and Elliot lets out a small chuckle "Hi Ana!" he says "Hello Elliot" she says quietly _Oh Ana always so polite and quiet... _"Heard a lot about you" I look at Elliot remembering last night's little fight and decided to get up from the couch and head to kitchen. I can't really hear the rest of the conversation but Elliot comes in to the kitchen and places his arms around my neck. "Don't worry about last night Kate- it's in the past, okay?" I turn around and kiss him and smile letting him know I agree. We walk back out to the dining area holding hands and take a seat at the table. After a bit of talking about our plans the next few days Ana and Christian enter the apartment - "Hi Ana!" I get up from the chair and hug her but then release her and hold her at arm's length making sure nothing is missing or nothing is wrong _hmm... _I then turn my attention to Christian "Good morning Christian" I say with a little hostility in my voice. "Ms. Kavanagh" he says in a stiff formal way - "Christian her name is Kate," Elliot grumbles. "Kate," he says giving me a polite smile but I don't fall for it. Elliot gets up from the chair "hey Ana" and gives her a hug - I look towards his brother's direction and notice him glaring at Elliot _SERIOUSLY Grey... _"Hi, Elliot" Ana says to him "Elliot we'd better go," Christian says mildly "Sure" Elliot states and turns towards me and kisses me as his life depended on it. "Laters, babe" he says with a smile that melts me. Elliot follows his brother out the door but blows a kiss to me and I can't help but smile - _I think I just won the lottery! _

After the guys leave Ana and I stay in the living room talking about last night's activities and the plans that Moneybags has for them tonight... I can't help to still not feel comfortable with him but I can't really say anything to her with her having an attitude. I start interrogating her a little and find out that she has to be at work in an hour... This gives me enough time to get her all dolled up. "I can work with that time frame. Come on!" I say pulling her towards our restroom.

After Ana leaves for work, I start doing a little investigation of my own on Mr. Elliot Grey. I load my laptop and click on "Google." I sit there just staring at the screen... _Do I really want to do this? _Why am I all of a sudden second guessing myself... I need to know exactly what I am up against, I type 'Elliot Grey' on the search engine and select enter. Within ten to fifteen minutes I figure out that Elliot is a ladies man... with more women then I would hope. I sit there just looking at a picture of him and a chick in the mountains... _Ugh... I need a distraction...shopping...yes shopping _I pick up my purse, keys and phone and notice I have two text **Elliot: Hey babe! I had a great time last night with you and can't wait to pick you up tonight. Does seven o'clock sound good to you? Let me know I am sure I could make it earlier.**I start to think of what to write back especially after seeing how popular he is with half of all the ladies in Seattle. **Kate: Sure!** It takes no time for him to text me back **Elliot: You okay babe? Do you need me to swing by? ;) Kate: No I am not home - I am out doing something's. I'll see you at seven.** Ugh... why did I have to Google him, now I am gunna be questioning this thing that we have all night. I decide to read the other message which is from my brother **Ethan: Hey Katie-Bug how were all your finals?**I smile seeing that he still calls me that even after all these years. **Kate: They were alright. I know I A's them so I am not really that worried. So will I be seeing you on Thursday evening on one of the biggest nights of my life? :) Ethan: It is looking a bit doubtful sis, but you know I love you and that if I could make it I wouldn't miss it.** Not the answer that I was hoping for so I just leave the conversation at that and head to the mall for some needed distraction.

After a few hundred bucks spent on things that I really don't need - I load up my little car and head back to the apartment to get ready to see Elliot tonight. Thirteen wardrobe changes later and I finally settle that I am good with an outfit. I decide on a short black strapless dress with killer red heels and my hair kinked up. Exactly at seven o'clock I hear a knock on the door, I finish applying red lipstick and head to the door. I take a deep breath and open it - _YES! That is the exact expression you want, Kate! _Elliot just stands at the door looking at me not really saying anything "Damn!" I hear a small whisper but pretend that I didn't hear anything "You ready, babe?" I say as cute and as oblivious as possible to his expression and his small comment. "Yeah, let's go," he says holding his hand out and I take it. After I close the door and walk down the sidewalk I notice Christian's car parked on the side of the road. "Christian said I could borrow his car, said it might make me look better," Elliot explains himself with a chuckle. I turn towards him before getting in the car as he opens the door "Personally I think you are just fine" and seal what I said with a small kiss. I see a smile playing at his lips and sit down in the car and he closes the door. He walks around the car and starts the ignition. As we are driving off he reaches on my lap and holds my hand. "If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" I ask him and he turns towards me and smiles, "Kate, I never mind you asking anything and if you must know we are going to El Gaucho, you heard of it before?" I smile at what he says "Well, yes I have. The last time I was there I ate with my brother." I state looking out the window thinking of the text he sent earlier. "You wanna talk about it?" I look over to him and shake my head - he takes my hand and kisses it and speeds off to the restaurant.

When we arrive to the restaurant, we are immediately taken to our table. "Can we have a bottle of Beringer?" Elliot says as I am looking over the menu that the young man has laid in front of me. "Guess, I am not the only one that will be admiring you tonight?' I look up at Elliot who has a smirk on his face and raise my eyebrow but soon realize that he is talking about our waiter. After ordering our food we start to make small conversation and small jokes. I really start to realize that we have a lot more in common than I thought. "Last night, when you asked to spend the night - were you nervous or confused to ask me?" I ask and take a sip of the wine _Do I really wanna know? _He looks at me and smirks "You're good you know?" I look at him wondering exactly what I am good at and start to think of last night? "Haha... don't look at me like that and yes I was, if you must know." I look at him and raise my eye brow making him elaborate "Look, when I meet a chick and hook up, I leave that night... you know... no strings attached." I look at him and don't really understand where this is going but he continues "And last night I just didn't feel like leaving your place," he looks down at his plate like if he just confessed something bad. _Is this a good thing or is he just trying to get back in my panties... hell who am I kidding I hope he gets back in my panties. _"Well, I really glad that you decided to stay," I say cutting a piece of my steak and putting it in my mouth.

After dinner, we head back to my apartment just listening to some music. He parks the car on the curb and gets out to open my door. As I step out of the car I pull my dress down a little hoping to show my junk and notice Elliot just staring at me "What?" I say, "Nothing c'mon" he says holding out his hand. We hold hands all the way up to my door, as I am unlocking it I remember that I haven't heard from Ana all night and start to worry a little. We step inside and I place my purse and keys on the table next to the door and pull out my phone and text her **Kate: RU OK Ana**... I wait hoping to get a quick response but nothing. Elliot distracts me and pulls me into an embrace "C'mon lets head to bed." I smile and walk behind him towards my room and debate on jumping on his back since I am in a very short dress but decided to be a bit playful. "Haha... you surprise me at every turn, Kate" he says and I kiss his ear. He opens the door and I throw my phone on the night stand next to my bed and he falls back on my bed. I start to laugh and he rolls over to face me and I see a megawatt smile... a smile that I have really loved seeing lately. We begin to kiss and I start to feel his hand close to my ass and slowly he pulling my dress up... After our great sex I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat calm. After a bit of lying there I remember about Ana not answering me back, so I reach for my phone and text her again **Kate: Where RU Ana**. Elliot looks at my phone and starts to laugh "Babe, she is with my brother - she is pretty safe," he says. _That's what I am afraid of Elliot... _We stay up a bit talking about some of his work and my plans after college and soon start to get sleepy. Before going to bed I decide to text Ana one more time **Kate: Damn it ANA! **I lay my phone on my night stand and cuddle next to Elliot... I yawn and slowly fall to sleep... **_God, Kate... you're everything a man can want..._**

**Thanks to everyone and the comments. I really hope everyone likes it! :) Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**"Kate, would you like to dance with me?" Elliot asks me dressed in a black and white tux with a beautiful red rose as a boutonnière. I smile and nod my head and he extends his hand and I take it. We dance to a soothing tune being played on the piano by a gentleman not too far away. As I am listening to the beautiful song resting my head on his shoulders, Elliot backs up and lifts my chin "Kate, I love you" he says like a whisper and leans in to kiss me... **_I suddenly wake up from my sleep breathing heavily and looking at the surroundings of my room. _What the hell was that? _I look over to the other side of my bed to where Elliot would be laying down but he isn't there. I slowly get up from my bed and notice his button up shirt on the ground. _Well at least he is still here._ I pop my head out my bedroom door and smell what I think is bacon and pancakes. As I step out into the hall I put my hair up in a messy bun and walk into my kitchen to see Elliot making pancakes wearing black basketball shorts. _Ugh... what I would do to wake up to this every morning. _I slowly creep up behind him and wrap my arms around his torso and kiss his back. "Mornin' babe!" he says smiling back at me "Good morning yourself," I say sweetly "I hope you like pancakes?... Oh and bacon too?" I unwrap my arms from his torso and jump up on the counter next to the plates of pancakes. "Of course I do but I didn't know you knew how to cook?" I say picking up a piece of bacon and taking a bite of it. "Haha... I really don't cook but my lil sister taught me how to them one time she stayed at my place in Seattle. It's one of the bonding times we had," he says flopping the last pancake on the plate next to my leg. "That's nice of her, do you miss her much?" I ask hopping off the counter and turning around to reach for some plates. "Well yeah I guess you can say I do but I wouldn't tell her that; she has a big enough head, that would just make it bigger" he smiles and gets two cups from the counter and continues "But I must say that Christian fills the hole pretty well - oh and by the way Ana called you this morning while you were asleep." I run to the bedroom for my phone and notice that I have a missed call from her so I immediately call her back. "Hi" "Ana, why didn't you text me last night," I scream into the phone "I am sorry, I was overtaken by events" something in what she says makes me feel uneasy and my curiosity starts kicking in "Are you okay?" "Yes I am fine" "Did you?" I ask tapping my foot on the floor. "Kate, I don't want to talk over the phone" "You did... I can tell" "KATE, please" I ignore her pleading and continue hassling her with questions "What was it like? Are you okay? Was he gentle?" in the background I hear Elliot laughing and I turn around and throw a pillow at his face. "Kate, please!" "Ana don't hold out on me, I've been waiting for this day for nearly four years" "I'll see you this evening." "DAMN IT ANA, don't you dare hang up on me!" but as I am yelling into my phone I know that she has. As I slam my phone down on the night stand I turn to Elliot who is just smiling at me, "Really babe, you're gunna ask if he was gentle?" he throws my pillow back at me and leaves the room. I follow him back out to the kitchen and see him taking the chocolate milk out of the fridge. "I just want you to know, it is a lot different for girls then it is for guys, okay? I say taking the gallon from his hand and heading into the dining room "Babe, I am pretty sure my little brother lost his v-card to Ana... if they did do something? Anyway, so he wouldn't have been too hard on her," he say sitting down at the table. As I sit down I can't help but laugh at Elliot for what he just said. "Look it is weird for him to date someone, so I think it is cool that Ana and him click... even if it is just fun sex." I kick him under the table and he starts to laugh.

After breakfast I clean the kitchen up while Elliot takes a quick shower. I keep debating on if I should join but decide against it knowing that we would be in there a lot longer and Ana might catch us. When done with the kitchen I walk past the restroom door and continue to hear the shower so I peek inside and get a glance at Elliot's body through the shower door. He suddenly turns off the water and I shut the door and run into the living room and pretend to be packing things in boxes. A few moments later Elliot emerges from the restroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and small drops running down his body and I can't help but bite my lip. "Like what you see?" he says with a smile playing at his lips. "Ugh... well...ugh yeah" I say feeling nervous that at any moment my best friend can walk through the door and see him like that. "Were you spying on me in the shower?" he says walking towards me. "Elliot, Ana and your brother will be arriving any minute and I must say that I love the view but I don't want my friend looking at you like this." I say stripping the towel from him but he is fast enough to catch it. "Now Kate, that's for closed doors only!" he says wrapping the towel back up and heading to the bedroom laughing. Elliot comes out of the room putting on his watch as I am packing up boxes from the living room. "Baby, I gotta go but I promise to come help you on Saturday." I look at him sad that he has to leave back to Seattle tonight but try to hide my feeling by continuing to pack. "Babe?" he says but I continue packing hoping he changes his mind about leaving but I know he gots a big project with some big guy from Japan. "Kate, can you look at me please?" I lift my head and see him running his hand through his wet hair and can't help but think of yesterday morning in the shower and I smile. He sits down on the coffee table and takes a hold of my hands "Kate, I hate that I can't be with you Thursday but I can't cancel on this construction plan. I've worked really hard for it but I promise you I will be all yours Saturday. I look at him and smile "Okay, I will hold you to that" and give him a small kiss. He gets up and I follow him to the door and slowly open it. He steps out the door and kisses me good bye "laters, baby" he says to me softly. I kiss him once more and he is on his way down the sidewalk. "I'll see you Saturday, Elliot!" I say as he gets in the car and he smiles and blows a kiss to me and just like that my prince charming drives off.

After packing four or so boxes, Ana walks through the door. I can't help but ask her question after question... but what else would you expect from a soon to be journalist. After a few questions, sharing stories from my past and talking about Moneybags the topic jumps to Elliot. "How does he feel about you going away?" Ana asks. I walk to kitchen so that she can't notice my reaction but it's hard to something from your best friend "He understands," I say taking a beer out of the fridge "Part of me doesn't really want to go, but then it is so tempting to lie in the sun for a couple of weeks relaxing. Besides mom is hanging in there, thinking this will be out last real family holiday before Ethan and I head off into the world of paid employment." While thinking of how much I am gunna miss Elliot the next few weeks, the phone starts to ring. "And that'll be Jose for the hundredth time," I say rolling my eyes.

After forty-five minutes of packing and chatting we stop to eat dinner and drink some red wine on the floor in front of the TV. I clean up the kitchen after dinner since Ana cooked and as I am finishing I hear the phone rings again... Ana answers the phone and yells for me... _it's my Mr. Grey! _I head to the living room and take the phone from Ana. "Hello?" "Hey gorgeous!" I smile as I hear his voice and I wink at Ana and skip to my bedroom like a twelve year old. "Hi!" I answer falling back on to my bed. "Miss me already?" he says hopeful "Elliot you know I do - I missed you as soon as you left my apartment." I can feel a smile on the other end of the line. "I wish you could have stayed here with me!" "Oh Kate, I wish I could have but I told you I gotta head back to Seattle and Christian said that i could take his chopper back tonight." "I know Elliot, but I am gunna be leaving real soon and I feel like I won't be able to see you that much and it sucks" I tell him hoping he doesn't think it is too cheesy. "Miss. Kavanagh, are you trying to tell me something?" I start to blush and let out a little chuckle "Gosh how I miss that laugh" he says as I am about to say something he cuts me off "Kate, I gotta go. I'll call you when I land in Seattle. Good night!" "Laters, Elliot" I say hanging up the phone. I walk out to the living room and see Ana getting up from the couch "Ana, I'm off to bed. I am pretty tired." "Me too Kate" I hug Ana "I'm really glad you're back in one piece. There's something about Christian." I look at her apologetically knowing she might have not liked that comment. She smiles at me and I walk back to my bedroom closing the door right behind me. As I am getting my bed ready I notice Elliot's' shirt on my dresser and decided that I should sleep in it. As I am lying in bed I start to think about the last few days that I have had with Elliot - closing my eyes I think to myself that I wouldn't change them for anything in the world.

The next morning I wake up with two text messages both from Elliot **Hey baby I know it's late but I arrived safely to Seattle. I miss you!** I smile and continue to the next one **Elliot: Buenos Dias, mi vida. I hope you have a good day. Thinking about you! ;)** As I am reading his last message I notice the spanish - _does he speak spanish or did he google it? _I text him back **Kate: Buenos dias Mr. Grey. I miss you!** I place my phone down on the bed and get ready for my morning run. I start to stretch in the living room and place my headphone in my ears and head out for my run. After a short three mile run, I head back to the apartment noticing a young man at the door with a decent size box. "Umm... can I help you?" I say to the delivery boy "Umm... yes ma'am I am looking for Ms. Anastasia Rose Steele" I roll my eyes and open the door "Yeah, sure let me get her for you." I let the delivery boy in and get Ana for him "Ana, someone is here to see you!" after no answer I yell again "ANA!" after another no answer I go into her bedroom "Ana, I've been calling you. You must have been out cold." "What is it" she says half eyes open to me "There's a man here with a delivery for you. You have to sign for it." "What?" "Come on its big. It looks interesting." I tell her hopping from foot to foot and heading to the living room not paying attention to what she says. "She is on her way!" I tell the delivery boy with the box. As Ana makes her way to the living room I head to the kitchen to make us some tea. I hear Ana's footsteps coming towards me - so I begin to pour some water in a tea cup and lay the tea bag on the saucer. "What is it?" I ask handing her the tea cup. "It's a laptop from Christian." "Why's he sent you a laptop? You know you can always use mine." I frown "Oh, it's only on loan. He wanted me to try it out." I nod and avoid any more of the subject because she wouldn't like to know what I am thinking about. I turn to pour me some tea while Ana goes back to the man in the living room setting up her new toy from Moneybags. As I enter the living room I get a glance of the new Mac he purchased for her and whistle – "This is next generation tech – Most women get flowers or maybe jewelry." I say trying to keep from smiling – after a bit we can't help but start to laugh and let the delivery guy/tech dude set up in the dining room table. After showing the delivery guy out I jump in the shower _Ugh... I must smell like shit!_

After my much needed shower I decide to do some shopping - _I do need a lot of new clothes for my vacation... I can't be caught wearing anything I wore last year to Puerto Rico. _I pick up my phone from the bar and place it in my purse and get my keys from the table next to the door and head to the mall for a while. As I am driving to the mall my phone rings and I notice a Seattle number but not one I have saved so I answer "Kate Kavanagh?" "God, can you say that one more time just a bit slower and more seductively?" I smile as I hear Elliot on the other line "ELLIOT!" I say "You surprised me I thought you were someone else." "Wait, what did you call me? Have you and Christian been hanging out since I left?" I start to laugh "No babe and I said Elliot why?" "Don't worry about it I thought you had called me a nick name Christian gave me years ago." I hear what I can guess is sadness and I feel bad for asking him. "Anyways, that's not important what are you doing?" "I am ugh... going shopping for vacation clothes!" I say hoping he forgets whatever he just remembered. "Oh well I thought I would call and tell you that I missed you and that I am counting down until I see you!" he says to me "Mr. Grey, are you trying to get into my pants again, because I can assure you that you don't have to make cute stuff up?" I ask nonchalantly "Trust me Kate; I am not making it up." I smile at what he says. "Hey baby, I gotta go the guys are back with food – call me laters okay babe?" "Sure, laters Elliot" I place my car on park and begin my vacation shopping.

After about six hours of shopping I head home to unpack the thousand bags I have in my back seat and in the trunk. _I think I need a new car... Oooo... maybe a graduation present! _When I get to the apartment I start to unload my car and I find Ana coming out of the apartment with running shoes and her iPod. She waves at me and starts to run towards the park. I almost drop my bags but my phone gets my attention. **Ethan: Hey! You haven't called or text me since the other night. I hope you are not too upset. I love you Katie-Bug! I'll see you soon!** I walk into the apartment and place all my bags on the floor and fall on the couch. _How could he not be able to make it to my graduation? He is my big brother he said he would always be there? _I lay there thinking of what to text back and decide to keep short and sweet **Kate: Hey bro! Sorry I have been super busy planning the BIG move to Seattle and getting ready for Thursday. I'll text you later tho!** I take all the shopping bags back to my room and start sorting everything on my bed. _Vacation over here and everyday where here. _After a bit of trying outfits on again Ana gets back from her lil jog - I have a feeling she is trying to distract herself from Moneybags but then I don't really want to upset her so I just ask her to give me her opinion for some of the outfits I bought. After about forty-five minutes of modeling my outfits for Ana, we settle that we should start to pack our bedrooms. As I get to my bedroom, I notice all the shopping bags on the floor and I realize I might need some trash bags so I head to the kitchen. As I am walking in the kitchen, I hear a knock on the door and think that Ana would answer it but they knock again – so I get two bags and I run to the door and open it. "Christian?" I say unable to hide my surprise "Good evening Kate." I smile a little at the fact that he is calling me Kate and not Katherine. I step aside and let him in to the living room "Is Ana expecting you?" I ask curious as ever, slowly closing the door "Yes, is she in her bedroom?" "Yeah, down the hall first door to the left." I say and start to walk back to my bedroom. "Thank you, Kate. Oh, you might want to call my brother he has been waiting for your phone call all evening." He says with a hint of a smile as he walks towards Ana's bedroom. _Shit he asked me to call him later and it's like later! _I run to my bedroom and dial his number – it goes to voicemail so I try again hoping he answer but it again goes to voicemail. "Hey baby, can you call me when you get a chance? Laters!" I can't help but feel bad because he did ask me to call him. I sit on my bed hoping he calls me and I wait... and wait... and wait. I decide to distract myself because I was already getting upset that it had been about thirty minutes and no call so I decided to work on my speech. After a while of just sitting in my room working on my speech; I can't help to think of Elliot and what he could possibly be doing so I decide to give it another attempt. I call him again but no answer again this time it makes me mad ugh…_if he wants to talk to me why won't he just answer his phone! _I get up and head to the kitchen to make me some tea but on my way I bump into Christian in the hall way without a shirt. _Damn Ana you gunna get lucky tonight!_ We walk into the kitchen not saying anything until he breaks the silence "No answer yet?" he states with a smirk holding a bottle of wine in his right hand "Right drawer on the top" I say to him turning towards the cabinets to get two glasses for the wine "I am pretty sure he is playing hard to get, just call him a few more time he will answer" he reaches in the in the drawer for the wine opener and pours a glass and leaves the bottle "Help yourself" he says walking away. When I hear the door close I can't help but get a glass of wine that sweet Mr. Grey has brought over.

I take a sip of wine and debate on taking the whole bottle with me to my room but the house phone distracts me when it starts to ring. I run over to pick it up hoping for Elliot's voice. "Hello!" "Kate, its Ray can I speak with Ana?" "Hi Ray she is ummm in the shower right now." I say as an excuse to him " Oh well can you have her call me, Carla and Bob won't be able to make it on Thursday and I wanted to let her know that I will still be there for her" he states proudly. I tell Ray that I will pass the message and say good night to him. On my way back to my bedroom I take a detour in the kitchen and fill my glass back up and place the bottle in the fridge. As I sit on my bed and call Elliot again - on the third ring he answers "Sup" he says but sounds out of breath, he sounds tired. _What the hell has he been doing? _"You finally answer?" I state with a cold voice drinking delicious wine on my bed. "Yeah, I been busy…like you I guess." I just sit there thinking about what he said and can't help myself. "Elliot don't start with that shit my gosh you are acting like a hurt twelve year old boy" after no answer from him I continue "I have been packing my things with Ana and Christian, what the hell have you been doing? I mean I have called like four times." I know it is a lie but I would like to know what exactly has my man sounding tired, "I've been working out, if you are interested?" he sounds annoyed and bored. "Why the hell would you say something like that, Elliot?" he stays quiet once again and I can't help myself "Why wouldn't I be interested on what you do?" I say to him getting really upset. "Is Christian there?" he asks "Yeah would you like to talk to him, I could walk into Ana's room and interrupt their sex?" I say and try hard not to laugh. "Ugh... how I have missed that attitude and that mouth," he says and I smile "Well it isn't going anywhere buddy!'' I say to him and lay down. After a while of chatting about his work and all the clothes I have purchased I hear what sounds like Ana crying in her room "Hey babe can I call you tomorrow - I think something is up with Ana." "Yeah that's fine as long as you don't forget." he says and I laugh "Night Elliot!" and I hang up.

I walk towards Ana's room and hear her sobbing _Damn it moneybags – what did you do now!_ I knock gently on the door "Ana?" She opens the door and one look at my best friend and I hug her. "What's wrong? What did that creepy good-looking bastard do?" I ask worried of what she might answer. "Oh, Kate, nothing I didn't want him too." I pull away from our hug and lead her to her bed to sit on the edge. "You have dreadful sex hair" I say hoping to help her mood – it works a little she starts to laugh "It was good sex, not dreadful at all" I smile a very small smile "That's better. Why are you crying? You like never cry." I pick her hair brush and sit behind her and slowly begin brushing the knots out while she talks.

"I just don't think our relationship is going to go anywhere."

"Wait, I thought you told me that you were going to see him on Wednesday?"

"I am. That was the original plan."

"So, why did he turn up here today?"

"I sent him and email"

"Asking to stop by?"

"No, saying I didn't want to see him anymore." I think for a little while to think about the conversation I had with him when he showed up at the apartment –

"And he turns up? Ana that's genius?"

"Actually it was a joke"

"Oh, Now I am like confused" Ana explains what she wrote on the email but I feel that she is holding something back but then seeing her this broken right now I am sure my instincts are correct _'but why my gosh even a blind person can tell that he is like totally in love with her' _I think to myself as she is talking. "I'd say he is completely smitten with you." She looks a little lost at what I say and talks about how he only fucks and doesn't make love anyone – but to my opinion no man just turns up at a woman's house when she says it's over if he doesn't truly love her. Ana soon changes the conversation to Elliot "He is coming over early Saturday to help load up" I hug Ana's hair brush think of Elliot – Ana hugs me with a small smile playing at her lips. After our hug I tell her about her Dad calling about graduation Thursday. I hug Ana concerned about tonight events with moneybags and tell her good night and leave her room. As I walk in my room I see my phone light up – I jump on my bed and see a text message from Elliot. _**Elliot: Hope everything is okay with Ana. Good night baby! **_I read the message and smile _'he is so sweet and charming' _I say to myself. I lie in bed and fall asleep dream about my prince charming.

The next two days are calm and very boring – I feel bored since Elliot left to Seattle. I must say though our phone calls have been everything but boring. I can't help but think that this time last week I had only met Elliot and now we talk all the time and text each other constantly. By Wednesday afternoon we have finished packing our bedrooms and most of the kitchen and are working on getting all the things in the moving trucks that my daddy has rented out for us. When Ana arrives home I am sitting on the couch on my laptop just working on my speech. "Kate, can I borrow one of your dresses?" she asks me walking towards my room. "Duh!" I say laying my laptop on the couch and follow her to my room. After a while of watching Ana raid my closet for clothes she chooses two dresses and pairs of shoes for tonight for her date with moneybags and for graduation tomorrow. I walk back to the living room to continue to work on my laptop to find inspiration to help me with my speech but somehow I keep finding myself on Pinterest or on twitter. As I am pinning things on to my 'SOME DAY FAR FAR AWAY' board on Pinterest, Ana comes out of her room all dolled up "Well?" She asks – I can't help but grin "Boy, you scrub up well Ana." I nod at her "You look HOT!" "Hot? I'm aiming for demure and businesslike." "Oh well that too but mostly hot. The dress really suits you and your coloring - the way it clings." I smirk closing my laptop – Ana has decided to borrow a plum color dress with killer black pumps for tonight. "Kate!" she scolds at me "Just keep it real Ana. The package – looks good. Keep the dress. You'll have him eating out of your hand." I say taking a drink of wine while setting my laptop on the coffee table. Ana's mouth forms a hard line and she rolls her eyes at me. "Wish me luck." "You need luck for a date?" I asked confused "Yes, Kate" she states "Well then – good luck!" I hug her and she is soon out the door.

After finishing my speech over at my friend Becca's apartment I head home. I get home and jump right in shower. Once out of the shower I sit on my bed thinking about Elliot and right on cue my cellphone starts to ring – it's Elliot.

"Hola!" I say as cute as possible

"Buenas noches Kate, como estas?"

"Ummmm… what?" I say not really knowing exactly what he said but damn it sounded sexy.

"I said good evening Kate, how are you doing?"

"Oh, well that sounded really sexy!"

"Why thank you babe."

After an hour or so of talking on the phone about his construction project and the big meeting tomorrow for his construction crew we say good night – "Good night babe, good luck tomorrow I will be thinking about you." "Good night Elliot, dream of me" "Count on it Kate, laters." I set my phone up to charge on my night stand and turn off the lamp and lay down. As I am lying in bed I start to fall asleep thinking of tomorrow...

**Here is another chapter - I think it is a bit long but I dunno! I hope everyone enjoys it! I did notice a comment saying that things were kind of bunched up so like on conversations I have kind of put some space. Let me know what y'all think! :) Happy reading! And feel free to leave a comment! Thanks y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I wake up the next morning pretty early so that I can get my morning jog out of the way – I haven't been running very much while Elliot was here so I need to catch up on my run and workouts. I set myself out for a three mile run around the neighborhood while listening to my iPod. After what feels like forever, I stop in front of the apartment and I instantly regret my slacking of not working out. I lost about two minutes on my usual time and I can tell it that I haven't worked out in days - I am almost out of breath. I decide to head inside before I change my mind and decide to run another two miles to make up the missed runs. I slowly walk in the house debating on how to do my hair today but before I can think of anything else the house phone starts to ring.

"Hello?"

"Katherine, honey why don't you answer your cellphone?"

"Morning' to you too mom! And I just got back from my run, what's up?"

"At what time would you like us to pick you today?"

"Dad said David was gunna pick me up?"

"Going to Kate and I guess I will see you later than honey. Oh and Kate do me a favor and call your brother."

I stay quiet on the phone not really saying anything and trying to avoid any conversation about this with my mother. I hear her say bye and I press the end button wondering if I should give him a call but then I remember that he is the one that isn't coming so he should make the call. I decide to distract myself and I jump in the shower to get the rest of the day started.

As I am walking into my room from the shower I hear my cellphone ringing and I pick it up from my night stand to look who it is - it is a private call, I don't really have time so I decided to ignore it. I set out my dress and pumps and send a quick good morning text to Elliot. I soon get dressed in yoga pants and a tank top and head to the kitchen for a small breakfast. Ana pops in look extremely dreadful and miserable

"Ana are okay? You look odd. Is that Christian's jacket you're wearing?"

"I am fine" she mumbles

"And yes, this is Christian's jacket"

"Ummm hun… did you sleep?"

"Not very well" she says headed to fill the kettle with some water for tea.

"So, how was dinner?" I ask as curious as ever

"We had oysters. Followed by cod, so I'd say it was fishy."

"Ugh… I hate oysters and I don't want to know about the food – how was Christian? What did ya talk about?" She stands there thinking of what to say and I get a cold feeling that what she is about to say is most likely going to be a lie.

"He was attentive...he doesn't approve of Wanda."

"Who the hell does Ana? That's old news. Why are you being so coy? Give it up girlfriend!"

"Oh Kate, we talked about lots of things. You know – how fussy he is with food. Incidentally, he liked your dress." The kettle starts to boil so she makes herself some tea.

"Do you want tea? And would you like me to hear your speech for today?"

"Yes, please. I worked on it last night over at Becca's. I'll go fetch it. Oh and yes I'd love some tea." I run to my room to get my laptop. I find my phone going off again but figure that it is that unknown caller from earlier since I know Elliot will be in a meeting this morning so I just let it ring. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table with Ana and read my valedictorian speech.

After reading my speech to Ana and talking a bit about today's activities I head to my bedroom to curl my hair. As I am adding the last few touches of makeup I hear my phone ring - it is Elliot.

"Hey babe!"

"You sound cheerful? What are you doing baby?"

"Well yes I am Mr. Grey and I just finished putting on some make up and now I am about to put on my dress."

"Oh, well it looks like I called at the perfect time" I hear him smile on the other end

"Well if you were here it would be perfect but since you're not – I guess you just get to imagine me slipping on my black dress over my navy blue lingerie" I say knowing that this will probably turn the conversation a whole different direction then what it needs to be.

"Well a picture or two would help a lot, you know?"

"Elliot Grey! I might like you a lot but I don't think so. You will just have to wait until Saturday."

"Wait, what dress are you wearing?" he says

"Ummm… a dress that I bought the other day, why babe?"

"Just making sure you aren't wearing that one that you wore on our first date."

"Elliot, I need to look professional – plus pretty sure my boyfriend wouldn't like me to show too much leg" as I say this I am unsure what he would say since we really haven't talked about where we are with our relationship.

"You know I am pretty sure he would – well I mean if he was to be the only one that was seeing them." he says and I sigh in relief. "So can my girlfriend send me a picture or not?"

I laugh at him but deep down I am super happy that he is okay with me calling him my boyfriend. _No offense I don't think it would be appropriate to call him my fuck buddy to my parents. Well if I even tell my parents about him especially my father._

"I'll think about it but I really have to start getting ready! I miss you like crazy though!" I say the last part quietly.

"Me too Kate, I will see you Saturday."

"Laters Elliot"

"Laters, Kate!" I hang up the phone feeling like I might cry because he isn't able to be here with me today but then focus on not ruining my make up and put on my dress.

David arrives at the apartment earlier than I expected so he has to wait a little while out in the living room while I add the finishing touches. I walk out and see Ana smile "Wow Kate you look great." "Thanks girl, see in a bit!" I smile as David opens the door and we both head towards the vehicle. As he opens the door he gives me a look and I feel like I am about to get in trouble. He closes the door and makes a phone call right outside the door "Sir, we are on our way" and hangs up. As he gets in the driver's seat I decide to chat with him.

"So what's up David?"

"What do you mean Kate?"

"Well you gave me a look like when I was younger and did something...so why the look?"

"No reason Kate."

"You suck David - glad to see you are still loyal to other people but me!" I say sitting back in my seat.

"Glad to see you still act like a teenager" he says

I stick my tongue out at him and he just chuckles as he drives us to the campus.

As we get to the campus I notice a truck that looks a lot like Ethan's but I remember he isn't coming. David puts the car on park and gets down to open the door for me. "Hey D, where is Ethan at?" "You should talk to your brother instead of wasting time on boys Kate," he tells me and closes the door. I realize what he says and I am curious of something "How long have you been in town?" He continues to walk towards the campus and I put my foot down "David, I asked a question!" He turns to me and smirks "Kate, I have known you since we were kids and trust me when I say I don't care if you stand there all afternoon but to answer your question for about a week and half." I look at him and he turns and continues to walk. As we get to the door I notice my father and mother standing with some family friends inside the facility. David opens the door for me and as I am walking past him I look over to him and ask "Who knows about Elliot and why did you get in so early?" he looks at me and turns towards my father who is staring at us. I walk over to all the women and say hello to my mother as the men are a few feet away talking about business. I fake a smile to my father and turn towards the mother. After a while everyone starts to head towards the seating area and they leave my parents and me in the lobby just chatting.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh can you excuse Katherine and I?" I look behind me and see that it is Christian. My father stands there and nods his head and my mother just smiles at me. "Ugh...it will umm... me just a minute" I say unable to complete a sentence. We take a few steps away from my parents and Christian starts to talk "Have you spoken to Ana?" "Yeah, I mean she is my roommate." I state rolling my eyes at him. He runs his hand through his hair like he wants to say something "Look, the way that she was looking this morning and the way that your acting now tells me that the hot date wasn't so hot at all! Am I right?" his lips form a hard line but I decide to push a little more "Ana is my best friend no wait I am lying Ana is my sister and you better bet your ass that if you hurt her I will ruin you Grey. I will not watch someone hurt her, especially someone like you" I state very serious. Christian just looks at me with a look that kind of intimidates me but I smile and turn to my parents "Mom, dad, you know Christian Grey." After a while of talking with my parents Christian dismisses himself. I can tell that he didn't like exactly what I said but he needs to know that I am not playing any games. I will have a better chance of talking to him later during the ceremony. My parents head into the seating area and I decided to text Elliot telling him that the ceremony is about to start – I am tempted to text Ethan but I decided not too, if he really cared he would text or call me or better be here for me.

At eleven precisely, we start to walk on to the stage – of course Christian and I are at the very end just smiling. I can tell he would like to say more to my earlier comments but I am unsure if he would do it, right now. As we take our seat and listen to the chancellor beginning to talk, I feel my phone vibrate "Can't he just wait a little while?" Christian says with a half-smile. "Umm… I am not really sure who that is; Elliot should be at the construction site meeting with Mr. Oshawa." As I say this I catch a glimpse of Christian smile –"What?" I ask softly trying to see why he would smile "Nothing Katherine, it just surprises me that Elliot and you are an item – officially." I look straight ahead pretending that I am listening not saying anything else to him.

After a little bit, the chancellor introduce me as the valedictorian of the class. I stand and walk towards the podium and begin my speech – as I am speaking I look around to audience and I get a glimpse of a guy that looks almost like Ethan. I ignore that section of the gym for the rest of my speech – as I am finishing I look over to Ana and smile at her. I conclude my speech and return to my seat smiling while everyone is applauding. "Good job, Katherine" Christian states as I take my seat "Thank you, Christian and good luck to you on your speech." He stands as they introduce him and begins his speech about the work that they environmental science department here at the university has been working on. As I listen and look around I see Ana just staring at Christian. _My gosh Ana get a grip_ – as I am thinking there is a round of applause so I join in. "Well done Christian" "Thank you," he says with a small smile. After about two hours of our degrees being handed out and the entire faculty saying a small thank you to everyone and we exit the stage. "Katherine, can you please get Anastasia for me?" I am tempted to say no but the look in his face shows me that not only Ana is head over heels, so is he. "Yes, Christian I will under one condition." He nods cautiously and looks confused "Call me Kate!" He smiles as I walk off in search of Ana.

I notice Ana waiting patiently to exit the stands "Ana, Christian wants to talk to you. He sent me out here." She looks over to the girls and shouts back at me "Your speech was great, Kate." "It was, wasn't it?" I smile "Are you coming? He can be very insistent." I state rolling my eyes. "You have no idea. I can't leave Ray for long though." As Ana makes her way down I pull her toward the corridor behind the stage where we see Christian talking to the chancellor and two teachers. He walks towards us and he smiles at me "Thank you." I wink at him and walk off to talk to some people I know. After a while of taking pictures with a few friends Ana emerges from the supply closet with Christian looking very confused behind her. I wink at Christian again trying to lighten his facial expression but nothing. I make my way to him to see what is up but David stops me "Congratulations Kate!" he says to me and I forget about Christian. He hands me a small bag and I look at him confused "D, what is this?" I say confused and look in it. I pull out a small picture frame of Ethan, David and I when we were younger. I smile to him and hug him "Thanks D! You've always been a close brother to me... even though now you work for my dad." I say rolling my eyes at him as I pull away. "Kate, your dad is a great person to work with and plus I don't do much because of my uncle," he says "I better go I gotta go find your dad and mom." I give him one more hug and he heads to find my parents. I turn towards the tents and notice Christian staring at me with his phone in his hand. As I am making my way towards him he places his phone in his pocket.

"Let's go find Ana!"

"Are you sure you don't want to spend some more time with that man?"

I stop in my steps and turn to look at him "Are you trying to insinuate something Christian?"

"I am going off of what I just saw. Am I wrong to think that you know each other on a personal level?"

"Yea it is called a friendship... I guess you wouldn't know anything about that right!" I say walking off towards the entrance but stop "You don't me, you don't know a damn thing about my life or his – so I recommend that you keep your little thoughts to yourself Grey."

"I am just going off of what I have seen Katherine."

"Yeah and what did you see that was so wrong?"

"Katherine, my..."

"Kate, damn it!"

"Kate, my brother cares for you and I am just looking out for him. I am sure he wouldn't like that show of affection that you just gave that man over there."

"Hell I can at least show affection unlike you!" I state walking off knowing that I went too far but I can't really do anything now...

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I know towards the end it started to show a cold side to Kate but I just want to point out that Kate is women who won't back down for anyone... even Grey! Thanks for your reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I walk away from Christian knowing that I have cross a line and I will probably hear about from Elliot, I am sure. As I make my way towards the tents I reach in my pocket for my phone and notice that I have five missed calls from a private number and one text message from Ethan. I hover my thumb over the read button for a few seconds and finally decide to read it. **_Ethan: Smile, Katie Bug! You look great! ;) _**I stop and smile down at my phone _He is here... he didn't miss it! _"Is that Elliot?" Christian sneaks up behind me. "Why the hell do you care? You probably called or text him already!" I say to him and walk off towards a crowd of people. "Kate, I..." he says but I interrupt what he says "Tell it to someone who care Christian," I state stopping in my tracks and turning towards him - as I do I notice an icy look come to his eyes. I turn towards the direction he is looking and see my brother Ethan, Ana and Ray, but I think what has stopped Money Bags in his tracks is my brothers arms wrapped around her waist. _HAHA...pay back Grey! _He focuses his attention back to me but still keeps an eye on Ana; I give him small smile and turn and walk towards everyone. "Hello, Ray" I say kissing his cheek "Have you met Ana's boyfriend? Christian Grey" I state rather cheerful for everyone to hear. "Mr. Steele, it's a pleasure to meet you," Christian holds out his hand and Ray shakes it looking at him straight in the eye "Mr. Grey," he states and turns towards Ana and by the way she looks at him I can tell she hasn't mentioned Money bags to him yet. _I might be in a little bit of trouble on this one! _"Oh and this is my brother Ethan Kavanagh" I state to Christian raising my eyebrow. He looks towards me and then faces my brother "Mr. Kavanagh," they shake hands then he holds his hand out for Ana. I instantly get the gist that he isn't very fond of my brother. While Christian is giving Ethan a fake smile I shoot a smile to Ana. "Hey Ethan, mom and dad would like a word" I say pulling my brother away to give them time to talk.

As I pull my brother away I stop and look at him surprised.

"I thought you weren't coming?"

"Well thought I would surprise you Katie, still I wouldn't miss this for the world, kid. I love you!" I hug my brother instantly to try to stop me from crying or making a dramatic scene.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls this morning?" he says raising his eyebrow.

"You were the one calling from a private number?"

"Yup, my phone died so I called you from a friends phone but didn't want you having his number because we both know what might happen," he says and I can't help but hit him on his arm and give him one more hug.

Once our parents finally find us, we begin to talk about plans for our vacation to Barbados and what needs to be done before then. As we are talking about dinner, Ana comes up to us and like always they have hug and say hello to her - my parents really have taken in Ana as another daughter since we have become great friends. She slowly pulls me away from everyone and I know I am about to get it.

"Kate, how could you out me like that to Ray?"

"Because I knew you never would and I want to help with Christian's commitment issues. He seems tres cool about it girl. Don't sweat it Ana. I mean seriously look at him now - he can't even take his eyes off you," she turns towards him "he's been watching you a hawk," I tease her.

"I'd better go rescue Ray or Christian. I don't really know which. You haven't heard the last of this, Katherine Kavanagh!" she glares at me before walking away but all I can do is roll my eyes at her threat before yelling "Ana, I did you a favor hun!" As she is walking back to Christian and Ray I happen to notice Christian smiling, I give a small smile and walk back to my family.

After a glass of cheap champagne, my family and I start getting ready to leave for dinner when Christian comes over to us.

"Good evening everyone, Kate can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure," I say wondering what else we could have to say after our earlier discussion.

"Katherine, David will be waiting for you outside," my father states before I walk away.

"Dad, Katie will ride with me to dinner let D go home already," my brother says and I smile to him and my father nods his head.

"Katie?" he asks me with a small smile

"What are you needing Christian?"

"I shouldn't have took it upon myself to judge you - what you do on your time is your business."

"Correct, now does Elliot know my business?"

"No, Kate I wanted to tell him but decided against it thinking that it might not be my place."

I look at a different direction thinking of what to say but I can't think of anything so I start to walk off but decide that I should say something and turn towards him "Christian..." he looks at me very serious and I can't help but feel weird about what I am about to say to him "I do care for Elliot don't doubt that." I turn and exit the facility and find Ethan parked right outside the doors. _It was his truck!_

I start playing with my brother's IPOD since I am bored and decide to change up the tune. "So that guy - who was that?" I look over at my brother a bit curious and turn down the volume. "That Ethan, was Christian Grey - millionaire, entrepreneur, business man...oh and Ana's boyfriend." I say with some sass and turn the volume back up but Ethan turns it down "I don't care what he does - something just ain't right about him." I look out the window _that is exactly how I feel Ethan! _"Katie?" he says reaching over and tapping me on the leg "Sorry I started think about Barbados and what all I should pack," I say with a fake smile. He turns towards the rode and grips the wheel "I know you to well Katherine... don't forget that." he says and turns up the volume and we ride in silence to the restaurant.

We arrive at the restaurant a short time later and find my parents at our usual table. As I sit down I lay my cellphone on the table and reach for the beverage menu. As I am looking over the menu my phone starts to ring and Ethan reaches over and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Ethan gives me my phone now!"

"Well who the hell you think I am dude?"

"DADDY!"

"Well who are you this might make this a little bit easier?"

"Ethan, give you sister her phone" as my father says this Ethan looks over at me and the look on his face makes me feel uneasy.

"Well Grey, she is a little bit busy at the moment - when she is done I'll make sure she calls you." He ends the call and lays the phone on the table.

"Why did you do that?"

"Katherine, right now is not the time or place to make a scene; you can speak with your brother about this at a later time."

"Katherine, listen to your mother" my father states as the waiter arrives at our table.

"I'll take a jack and coke" my brother says and I know this is going to be a long dinner.

We make small talk throughout dinner and even settle with my parents that both Ethan and I will ride with David to my apartment then he shall take my brother to his friend's house. As I am looking through my phone after dessert trying to find some new ideas on Pinterest I notice Ethan getting up and kissing my mother on the cheek and giving my father a hug then he walks towards the entrance.

"Ummm... what did I just miss?"

"If you would stop texting that man, you would know," my father states looking directly at me

"Honey, please let's not do this here! Your father texted David and said that Ethan was ready to leave so he is waiting out front."

I get up from the table and hug my mom goodbye and walk away without saying another word to my father.

We sit in silence for about five minutes before I decided to speak.

"Ethan?"

"Thought you were busy with finals and the move, Katherine? Or is that what you wanted me to believe?"

"Look I was upset. I thought you weren't going to make it tonight!" I yell in the back seat.

"So you diss me for some fucking guy that is probably playing your ass? Hell that is the way to do it Katherine."

"Ethan, you don't know him" I say throwing myself to the seat and glance at the front at David - as soon as he notices me looking at him - he looks forward. "Ugh... you spoke to him for a freaking minute. You, Dad and other people" I say looking at the rearview mirror at David "Need to chill. I am an adult."

"Oh yeah you were an adult when you were with Steve Patrone oh and let's not forget Bryant... right?" I look out the window and start to think of what Ethan has said all the pictures that I saw of Elliot with other women - a moment later my phone vibrates **_Elliot: Call me when you get a chance... Kate: I will call you when I get to the apartment! _**I wait for a response but nothing. "David there is a gas station coming up please stop", I state looking at the rearview mirror to him then turn towards the window when he looks at me. "Kate, you apartment is like two seconds away," Ethan states and throws his head back. We pull up and I exit immediately, as I am making my way up to the door I notice a familiar car and step inside and see Christian. He is on the phone with someone waiting in line at the register - I walk behind an isle and listen to his conversation.

"So you are jealous?"

"What did guy say?"

"I think it was her brother, Elliot." _Wait, he is talking to Elliot - maybe that is why he won't answer my text_

"I had the courtesy of meeting him earlier at the graduation ceremony" he says but I can tell the sarcasm in his voice

"Haha... I am pretty sure I am the one that should be worried," he says walking out with a drink in his hand. I head towards the restroom wondering what Elliot had to say about my brother... _Why can't he just ask me? _As I am washing my hands there is a knock on the door "Kate, you in there?" I open the door and notice David standing there and look at him confused "Is there a time limit for using the restroom?" I walk towards the vehicle and get a glance of Ethan on the phone.

"Yeah that's cool with me - I was going to mention it to her but you probably already know the way she is. I pat myself down and notice that he is on my phone again.

"Alright yeah that is cool," he hands me the phone and leans the front seat back to lie down.

"Hello?"

"Kate?"

"Elliot?"

"Something wrong, you sound weird?"

"Umm... what just happened?" I look in the front seat to Ethan and notice a smirk playing at his lips with his eyes closed.

"I'll tell you later babe. I gotta do something - call you laters."

"Okay? Laters, Elliot?" I say hanging up the phone.

"Ethan would you like to explain what he won't tell me until later?" he looks back at me and is about to say something but changes his mind but smiles "I want to get to know the guy" I smile and say thank you.

As we pull up outside the apartment David places the car on park but I open the door before he gets a chance to open his. I walk around the car and hear my brother say something to him as he opens the door. I see Ethan get off the car and walk next to me "I am sorry Ethan - I wanted to tell you about Elliot but..." I say but he interrupts me "Katie, just promise me that if anything happens I will be the first to know." I look at him and walk up to my door and turn around "Ethan, he isn't like that but I will. Love you!" I say heading inside.

**Thanks to everyone who is reading the story! i know this chapter isn't as long as some other but I had to post. I recently got a promotion which means I get to work a lot more and every other weekend (some promotion right?) I will be posting on the weekend that i don't have to work! I hope everyone enjoys it! If anyone has ideas let me know! Thank you! **


End file.
